


[伏哈]《禁果》

by Durcloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durcloud/pseuds/Durcloud
Summary: 【背景以及本文私设：故事发生在哈利四年级三枪争霸赛，设定塞德里克没有碰奖杯，哈利自己被传到墓地。而伏地魔复活时已经吸收了包括日记本在内的全部魂片（这里设定日记本汤姆认识哈利见过哈利，但没有被哈利杀死），所以伏地魔复活后的灵魂依旧不稳定。他已经知道了哈利是自己的活体魂器，而解决灵魂不稳定的唯一办法就是与活体魂器进行肢体接触。这里我引用了《泥潭》中的部分设定，就是伏地魔体内五个魂片全部存在，他们全部拥有意识，并分别会依照顺序每天出来一个。也就是说礼拜一是日记本礼拜二是戒指礼拜三是挂坠盒诸如此类，算上老伏一起凑够六天，第七天则是哈利被他们强行拽入梦境面对六个伏地魔（没错你们啥梗都能点，因为梦里啥事儿都能发生）。】选四年级主要是这一部应该是哈利成长的鞭策了，在这之前我都认为哈利是可以被蛊惑与引诱的，但一旦他认清伏地魔带来战争的残酷之后他就不可能在放下任何戒心，因此就从四年级下手了
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【注意！！这篇开坑完全是为了满足对伏哈的各种ghs需求，也就是说几乎全是带剧情的炖肉，为了满足你爽我爽大家爽，并且其中必定包含大量ooc与极有可能引起不适的环节，我不建议热衷原著考究的朋友追这篇，偶尔饿了来啃一啃就可以。VH，不拆不逆，本人除了血//腥baoli以及断//肢and肢体伤害是雷点以外大概都会涉及，当然，本质还是不希望哈利受委屈】  
> 我不写be，再加上剧情所以这篇也许会涉及斯德哥尔摩，总之大家都会好好的，老伏估计也没时间乱杀人吧得成天回来搞哈利（..）

Chapter 1

哈利·波特的这十几年无非就是一场与黑魔王猫捉老鼠的游戏，他始终在向前奔走，在各路阴谋中逃亡，就连拿起魔杖迎接敌人时都从不认为这是胜利的前夕。  
因此在他几乎无法动弹的被钳制在荒凉阴森的墓地时，释然反而比恐惧来的更快。  
臂弯的伤口依旧在流血，伤痛在催促他清醒，可那盛装血液的小瓶彻底倒入沸腾的坩埚时，伤疤瞬间传来的触电般的窒息吞没了他，紧接着便是难以忍耐的巨痛。  
头仿佛要炸开一般，湿粘汗水顺着额角滑落模糊了男孩的视野。他拼命眨着眼压抑呼喊，他看到了无法以简单的恐惧来形容的场面——他的死敌，在扭曲中重新拥有了身体。  
伤疤传来的难忍的窒息感在伏地魔披上黑袍时得以缓解，哈利艰难的喘着气，他已经放弃挣扎出去的想法..除非眼前那个背对自己的巫师肯注意他哪怕一眼，不然凭他一己之力简直是妄想。  
然而直到黑魔王召集食死徒，挨个惩罚完再把他们全部轰走，场地上只有他们两个人时，伏地魔才把目光彻彻底底的转向被束在死神雕像上的哈利。  
如此残忍的忽视。  
伏地魔似乎根本没把哈利放在眼中，这是男孩心中冒出的第一个念头。  
以黑魔王的做事风格，当着所有食死徒的面把他狠狠折磨一顿再杀死才是正确的，这难道不是最有效的报复吗？他越是表现出不在意，哈利心中的不安便会多一分。  
但伏地魔就是那样毫不在乎，他慢条斯理的迈着步子朝着男孩的方向靠近，白色的魔杖在他修长的骨节分明的手中捏握，哈利没有躲避，直直的抬起头注视他。  
魔法重塑的身体让伏地魔几乎不可能有毛发的生长，他的面孔依稀可以看出往日的轮廓，但非自然的重生让他的样子无比惊悚..哈利压抑着几乎与愤怒持平的恐慌，望向伏地魔猩红的蛇瞳中。  
“你比我想象中的要安静..哈利·波特..”伏地魔带着些打量开口了，声音沙哑到让哈利头皮发麻，“把你弄过来浪费的心思远比我想象中的要复杂..不过没关系，你还是准时的出现在这里..”  
“我很高兴你能赴约..男孩儿，所以你可以赢得黑魔王的部分奖赏..”  
伏地魔还在靠近，他的声音也越来越低沉，伴着刻意的嘶嘶声疯狂的钻入哈利的耳朵中。白色的紫衫木魔杖受苍白指尖的控制抵在他的腰腹上，灵巧的绕出弧线触上左胸口的位置，那里是男孩因压抑而剧烈跳动的心脏。  
“有没有奇怪?三年前我甚至都没办法靠近你....”哈利在魔杖游走在身体时细微的颤栗，部分来自对未知命运的恐慌，部分属于身体被触碰，剩下的则是伏地魔几乎紧贴他耳侧脱口而出的话语。  
他说的没错，一年级时奇洛根本承受不住自己的触摸。哈利莹绿的眸子微微颤了颤，受伤的手臂不安的扭动着，因为他看到伏地魔那纤瘦的手指伸了过来，力道不算轻的捏了上去。  
“嘶..”他吸了口气，但很快就重新咬住了声音。  
“真是可惜..如果不是为了今天，我十分不希望看到你流血..哈利..”伏地魔那故意放缓放轻的嘶嘶声听的哈利后脊发凉，更不用说他话里话外的意思了，不想看到他流血?简直是放屁。  
伏地魔巴不得他赶紧去死，哈利死死的盯着转移到自己手臂伤口上的魔杖，心又开始扑通扑通的跳。  
但实际上什么恶咒都没有出现，反倒是有一束微弱的光投了出来，狰狞的刀伤停止了滴血，逐渐开始愈合。  
哈利楞在那里，但他很快就想起虫尾巴的那个丑陋又充满危险的假手，顿时厌恶的皱起眉。  
“很简单的治愈咒，你在乱动什么？”伏地魔似乎有些不满，指尖触上哈利扭向一边的下巴强行让他正视自己，原本腥红的蛇瞳更加可怖。太近了...他甚至注意到伏地魔刚刚重生的身体仅有一件作为遮挡的黑色袍子，这导致他稍一低头就能看到黑魔王外露的清晰锁骨，与若隐若现的胸疼。  
不知为何，伏地魔似乎十分享受碰触他的身体。  
哈利被他的力道捏的生疼，但臂弯的刀伤的确已经愈合，可伏地魔想让他做什么？说出感谢的话吗？哈利的表情更加厌恶，他直视着对方的眼睛，原本几乎悬空的双腿奋力抬起就想把他踹开。  
伏地魔明显没料到哈利波特会用这种完全倾向麻瓜行为的反击方式，但他还没弱到真的会被偷袭的程度，几乎是在男孩抬脚的瞬间，一股无形的力量便扯住他的腿弯，强硬的朝外扭到一侧。  
“在霍格沃茨四年反倒是把你教成没教养的小鬼了吗？”黑魔王有些恼怒，他那如骸骨一样的手掌按在哈利大敞的腿部内侧，引得后者浑身抖了一下。  
伏地魔或许真的不打算给哈利造成伤害，这完全是一个自小就被标记为死敌的男孩意想不到的，但他也的确在被拘束，他不得不蜷起另一条腿与被伏地魔按住的那条尝试并拢来缓解有些尴尬的姿势，梅林，伏地魔没把他腿扭断已经是万幸了，不然他宁可死在这里也要和这个该死的蛇脸同归于尽。  
“只要你选择服从，我自然不会委屈你今后的生活..”伏地魔依然在引诱式的开口，“霍格沃茨也不会被渗透。”  
“你是个骗子，汤姆...”哈利成功的看到黑魔王因自己的称呼而不耐的皱起眉，他从没真正的恐惧过什么，因为那些和他经历过的相比全部都不值一提，“你学生时期就在欺骗所有人，你现在也在欺骗我...我凭什么相信你的话？”  
“我伤害你的次数屈指可数，对于其他愚蠢的巫师我也不打算浪费魔力去清理。”伏地魔似乎冷笑了一下，原本抵着臂弯的魔杖再次回到了哈利的腹部上，杖尖几乎是在他的惊呼中推挤衬衫上移，阴冷的空气瞬间侵蚀到腰侧的皮肤，而伏地魔手中的魔杖还在恶意的往上翻。“当然，如果你还在在意那本日记...我不得不提醒你一句，他早就已经被我吞并了。”  
“...你是说汤姆里德尔？”哈利本能的觉得伏地魔的动作不对劲，但他现在没办法细想。作为从小就被欺负长大、又在学校里躲避追杀四年的孩子，任何有关于身体方面禁忌的行为他都一概不知。他只是在想，黑魔王是绝对不会用这种企图冻死他的方法杀掉他，或许他更喜欢把魔杖戳进敌人的肉里施法？  
“你不如直接杀了我...伏地魔，你不是一早就想这么做了吗？”  
“别急..还没到那个时候。”腰腹与腿部内侧奇怪的压迫消失了，黑魔王似乎看出男孩堪称糟糕的回应，他冷笑着拉开距离，魔杖朝向雕像简单一挥，哈利便觉得浑身一松，险些整个摔进地面。  
他有些狼狈的爬起来，他的魔杖就在不远处，只要一鼓作气...可还没等他挪动脚步，一股轻飘飘的感觉瞬间充盈了他的大脑，在昏睡过去之前，忽远忽近的蛇语传入他的脑海之中。  
“对救世主的身份说再见吧...哈利。”

...  
就像被圈养在水晶笼的困兽一样，男孩清醒时就已经发觉了四周的不对劲。  
天花板颜色暗沉无比，厚重的帘子遮挡住窗外的光，把原本就没什么家具的房间衬的更加昏暗。哈利正躺在一张柔软舒适的大床上，与霍格沃茨宿舍内的有些相同，四柱带顶，唯独没有床幔与代表学院标志的花纹，反倒是一些更加繁琐的雕刻浮现在柱体之上，而他身上的被子在灰色的主色调中添了些银色的纹路，仔细看过去就会发现上面全是一条一条的银蛇。  
哈利坐起身，蓬乱的头发下一道闪电型伤疤触目惊心，他有些懵，这里是哪里？他分明记得自己是在墓地...伏地魔复活了，然后他就昏了过去。但他眼前有些模糊，不得不眯起视线寻找自己的眼镜。床头柜没有，床上没有，枕头边也没有，他一一摸索过去后心越来越凉，少了眼镜就代表他看不清任何东西。于是哈利只能起身，然后诧异的看到自己居然换了一件质量上好的睡衣，连身上原本参加比赛摸爬滚打的灰尘都没有了。  
伏地魔会好心到把他放到卧室里休息还给他换衣服吗？梅林，除非他脑子有问题。  
他沉思两秒钟，开始相信自己得救了的可能性比较大。  
但这里是哪里呢？哈利跳下床，双脚却没有接触到冰凉的地面，而是一片柔软厚实的地毯托住了他。  
这更让他相信自己是被救出了那个鬼地方，邓布利多一定发现了奖杯的异样，带人把他救了回去，他开始催眠自己，一定是这样的。  
但哈利从床下翻到办公桌，又翻遍了各个角落都没有看到自己的眼镜，只能走过去拉开书柜，试图期待着自己的眼镜被放在某一个书架之间。  
但一切都是徒劳的，木质书架根本半个眼镜的影子都没有。哈利有些泄气，刚打算关上时就被里面清一色的古籍吸引住了。上面的书并无落灰，却全是认不全的文字与标志着不同奇怪符号的书脊，莫名与学校中禁书区的摆放相互重合。  
哈利无端的发冷，这哪里是他任何朋友家中会出现的出，分明是记载着黑魔法的禁书！他后退几步，连书柜都没有关上，哪里还管眼镜的事跑到窗前把帘子一掀，一眼眺望过去的却是即将落日的黄昏，与悬崖之下泛着金光的海面。  
整个建筑几乎坐落在悬崖的上方，却一点都不显摇摇欲坠。他大致估算了一下与地面的距离，搞不好自己的房间正处于整个别墅的二楼或者三楼的位置。眼前是一望无际的大海，后方是黑魔王关押他的城堡，哪一条路可以帮助他逃回去？该死的，别说魔杖了，他现在就连眼镜都不在身边！  
怎么办，哈利尽量让自己保持冷静，赫敏罗恩的面容一一从脑海中闪过，他想起了自己的同学，想起了教授席上一直向他微笑的老人，但就是想不出到底该如何逃出去。  
“咔嚓”一声轻响由卧室房门的位置传向四周，哈利的全身都因这一下僵住了，他听到了自己的心跳在无限放大着，进来的会是谁？等待他的命运会怎么样？冷汗无端的开始溢出，在手无寸铁的情况下他的大脑完全处于停滞状态，只能任由身后的脚步声接近...然后在对方即将靠近自己时猛地转过身朝门口狂奔。  
哈利抓到了卧室的门把手，却死活拧  
不动，下一秒他就意识到这上面被施了魔法，心凉了一大半。  
“我以为你还需要一段时间才会醒来。”低沉的嗓音似乎还带着一丝轻笑，哈利尽量让自己的身体整个贴在墙壁上，带着十足的警惕紧盯面前的男人。  
黑魔王一袭黑袍比在墓地时颜色要深，这完全可以理解，伏地魔也属于人类，他也得换衣服对不对？他此时正站在哈利刚刚站着的位置，身后是大敞的落地窗。余晖透过晶石穿透进来，打在伏地魔的背影上，衬的这高挑的男人仿若被洒了一层金。  
“你想怎么样?”哈利听到自己在努力的克制颤抖发出质问，“把我关在这里对你有什么好处?让我离开！”  
“十四年的时间你也该学聪明些，至少该清楚在什么样的情况下做什么样的反应。”伏地魔似乎又笑了一下，他也没有带魔杖，但他仅仅是口型微动，哈利就觉得身后有一股无形的力量在推着自己，完全不顾自己的意愿来到了伏地魔的面前。  
男人弯下腰，指尖在他脸颊轻抚了一下拨开额前的碎发，带着探究的目光堪称温柔的抚摸过他额角的伤疤。  
哈利在近距离下才发现伏地魔的面容有了变化，它不再是刚刚得到新身体时带有扭曲惊悚的脸，反倒是逐渐向一名正常的青壮年男巫在过渡，而他原本就有年轻英俊面貌的轮廓也开始更加明显，但这些依然不能让男孩有哪怕一丝的放松。


	2. ？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小破车终于开出来了，这篇完全就是为了练车的所有技术上肯定特别垃圾，大家酌情别打我呜呜呜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个小哈和精分老伏的故事（八千车预警）

Chapter 2

哈利盯着面前行为诡异的人，没有说话，似乎是咒语完全压制了他的反抗与语言能力。  
伏地魔的表现实在让他摸不清意思，但对方的触摸又太过露骨，原本停在额头的指尖已经落到他耳根的位置，轻轻飘飘的擦过颈窝。哈利没办法动，他不知道自己被施了什么魔法，心跳的越来越快，在这种堪称暧昧的气氛下呼吸急促身体绷紧，伏地魔完全可以从他渐深的翠绿双眼中看出男孩的反抗。  
黑魔王眯起蛇瞳，指尖依旧在触摸对方的皮肤。那感觉真的很棒，无论是直接触摸伤疤又或者是其他位置，哈利的身体可以弥补他魔法重生带来的负面回馈。  
他已经在重新获得身体前吸收了自己制作出的所有的魂器，却在最终打算拿回肉身时被告知依旧缺少一片。  
灵魂的不完整让他受尽折磨，这自然包括五个带着不同时期的记忆与情绪的魂片相互碰撞撕扯，很大程度的影响了他的神智。  
“很惊讶吗？你一直在用这种眼神看着我..”伏地魔脱口而出的话语磁性十足，这和哈利记忆中的不一样，他在对方指尖碰触到自己的腰身时瞬间瞪大了眼睛，伏地魔肆意把掌心整个覆在上面，很满意感受到男孩身体的颤抖，他继续轻柔的开口，“很困惑?不需要那样..哈利，我和你的关系可不只是敌人..我们要亲密的多。”  
哈利还是想说些什么，他想反驳，又或者是大骂。常年奔波在逃亡之间让他根本没有机会以及可能性去了解这些肢体碰触到底都意味着什么，他只是觉察到了十足的危险。腰腹上的触感甚至透过睡衣直接触摸到他敏感的皮肤上，他能赶到伏地魔正在恶意的抚过腰线上移，然后将指腹轻轻的擦过某一个小小的凸起..  
“..！！”男孩儿的身体猛的挣了一下，而黑魔王又何曾放走过任何一个猎物，他在哈利咬紧牙关时恶劣的笑着，毫不留情的整个按了上去用两根指尖轻捻，随着哈利愈发剧烈的喘息而轻轻朝外拉扯，色情的绕着它打转。  
“没被人碰过对吗？”伏地魔满意的从灵魂链接中感应到对方传来的些许快感，那根本压抑不住什么。与魂器的碰触能让他发自身心的感到愉悦，更不用说对方身份的特殊。  
“我差点忘了..我们的男孩儿还处在青春期..经不起一点刺激是不是？”  
哈利被异样的快感包裹时隐约还能利用自己敏锐的直觉思考，伏地魔为什么要说“我们”?他在说给谁听?  
恐慌再一次无声蔓延，哈利被男人摸的腰身发软，受咒语的限制又完全不能塌下身，只能僵硬的任由伏地魔引导着，在他一袭黑袍坐在软床时靠过去，被对方转了个方向搂到了怀里。  
哈利没想过伏地魔真的会用双臂揽住一个人，他那苍白修长的臂弯结实有力，只是一手就能穿过腰侧把他牢牢的拘在怀中。  
杀了我吧。哈利绝望的想着，他甚至都不想再睁开眼了，如果伏地魔想用羞辱他的方式让他当场毙命，那他临死之前也一定要先跳起来和对方打一架，用麻瓜的方式。  
可到底从什么时候开始伏地魔打算换一种方式消磨他呢？  
哈利受到魔法的限制没办法开口，他的意识很清醒，这代表伏地魔对他用的并不是夺魂咒。但他能做到的也就只有在对方的掌心顺延宽松的睡衣向下探去时下意识的企图合拢双腿，可他身上根本使不上力气，无法大幅度动弹。  
“我必须要保证在过程中不会伤到你，哈利..所以只能委屈你别乱动了。”  
哈利想反驳，哪怕他完全不知道接下来会发生什么，他都无法原谅对方对自己做出这种事情。但他的思维完全不受控制，伏地魔修长分明的指尖沿着腰腹柔软的皮肤滑落到腿侧。  
“嗯..”男孩在腿根的敏感部位被碰触时猛的挺腰，呻吟声几乎脱口而出，他只能强迫自己咬牙咽下。该死的伏地魔不知从哪学来的技术，五指依次覆住外阴托起哈利极力想要躲避的部位，男性最容易唤醒的敏感处莫过于此。  
即便不是直观的窥探，伏地魔也能从掌心柔软的触感判断出哈利下身性器的漂亮程度，当然，这是个只有十四岁、甚至是在死敌的追杀下从未真正的有过性意识的男孩。男人四指贴合连同下方两处囊袋也一并拢入掌心，他在哈利几乎绷紧全身的肌肉时耐心的抚慰着，每当指腹轻轻擦过冠部翕张小孔时男孩的口中都会泄出短暂急促的呻吟。  
哈利在极力忍耐完全陌生的感觉，他当然从没在性事方面想过什么，就连第一次对秋张过多的留意也仅仅是很简单的喜欢与懵懂。  
遗精的生理问题哈利经历过一次，正如伏地魔所说，他处于青春期，性格没有太过叛逆完全多亏从小就想杀他的黑魔王本人。而这个发誓想要至他于死地的男人正把他抱在怀中掌控他下体的欲望。  
哈利原本白皙的皮肤在双腿间情色的凸起中渐粉，红晕不只是出现在他的脸上，包括裸露的锁骨与紧绷的颈项，他在男人过分熟练的刺激中大口喘息着，原本就模糊的视线再次因为从尾椎蔓延的酥麻快感而加重。来自外部的抚摸直观而残忍，初尝性事的结果就是不过一小段时间哈利在伏地魔的掌心变出了精，他原本克制的双腿无法控制的大敞，腰腹的肌肉痉挛着在男人怀中小幅度颤抖控制不住的挺起，呼吸间加重了湿意。  
“比我想象中的要久，亲爱的，”伏地魔笑了，低沉的嗓音几乎紧贴着哈利的耳朵漫上来，激的他又是一抖。男巫脱下他已经被精水浸湿一半的睡裤，抚着哈利的脸颊让他去看手中残留的液体。“不打算纪念一下吗？”  
哈利表情厌恶的扭过头，喘息依然急促，他面上的潮红还没有褪去，衣衫也松垮的挂在身上。  
“实际上这样逗你很有趣，哈利..”男人有些微凉的掌心顺着男孩腰腹上移，哈利难耐的动了一下，他还没有从出精后的不应期缓过来，“漫长的时间里我经常在思考如何彻底的..占有你，从我们第一次相遇开始。”  
哈利还没来得及空出意识仔细思考这个疯子言语里到底是什么意思，就被他抱扶着整个朝床褥躺了下去，紧接着，一身黑袍的男人便倾身覆了上来。  
哈利再对性事懵懂无知也知晓眼前是一个非常危险的状况，他几乎是用尽全力的挣扎，但能做到的也仅仅是手腕筋络微凸死死抓着身下的东西。该死的魔咒，他根本没办法动弹哪怕一下。  
“..放开我，”喉间的咒语似乎被解开了，哈利脱口而出时意识到这一点，无力的愤怒与被羞辱的恨意席卷了他，但他实在是没办法用怒吼的方式喊出对方在自己身上做出的事，“疯子..从我身上下去！”  
“嘘..注意礼仪，哈利，”伏地魔喊停了他的挣扎，两根手指间夹着紫衫木雪白的魔杖，哈利有一瞬在想他的魔杖到底从哪变出来的，然而下一秒杖尖便点在了他的胸口上，原本系好的睡衣纽扣瞬间全部解开，朝两侧滑落下去，“我说过要委屈你一晚，这是必须的。”  
哈利这才开始真正的开始恐慌，伏地魔的手掌再次抚上他堪称纤瘦的腰身，紧贴着腹部向后腰摸索，于是男孩的腰身下瞬间多出一块柔软的软垫——有些舒适，但这也恰好将他下半身垫高了不少。  
“..你，你要做什么？”  
伏地魔似乎耐心十足，在与对方的贴近时勾过哈利一侧的腿弯抬起朝外敞开，不急不缓的开口，“当然是..解决一些难缠的事，再得到你的身体。”  
哈利难以置信的瞪大眼睛看着他，面上几乎是肉眼可见的渗出红晕，或许真的有那么一点点的羞耻，但更多的是被对方这种行为生出的愤怒，以至于几秒之内做不出反应，他双唇微张，几次开合想谩骂或者讽刺，但全被双腿强行敞开时产生的怯意盖住了。伏地魔是凭借着什么样的厚脸皮说出这个词，他该骂些什么来发泄？哈利在极端的惊异与愤怒之中反而冷静了下来，他觉得不管自己骂什么对方都不会有所表示。毕竟没人提起过伏地魔是个变态，他们只是说他很危险...某种意义上哈利现在感受到了。  
“..你想要什么，想要我的命现在就拿去..为什么要这样?”  
“我以为昨天已经解释的很清楚了不是吗？”伏地魔腥红的瞳孔凝在他身上，或许依然是那个麻瓜家庭的原因，哈利的身体依旧有些瘦弱，但那都不能阻挡伏地魔在碰触他时从灵魂链接之中感受到的餍足感。指尖触及膝弯沿着大腿的内侧轻轻下移，哈利在浑身赤裸的暴露中小幅度挣扎，对方的手指越逼近细嫩的肌肤一分，他的呼吸就越急促。  
“真是喜欢天马行空的大脑..我的目的可不是让你羞愤自尽的，”伏地魔欣赏的看着男孩逐渐泛红的身体，魔杖点在肚脐四周逐渐暧昧的下移..略过还算得上茂密的丛林之间转向股缝，“假如你想要以后的日子好过些..别再白费力气，我保证你不会受伤。”  
哈利颤栗着绷紧了股间的肌肉，徒劳的试图阻止那根魔杖继续向更深的方向探去，但黑魔王手中的东西是绝对不可能轻易善罢甘休的，纤细的杖尖终于抵到臀肉的缝隙，男孩儿抓紧被褥咬了咬牙，那原本属于武器的魔杖是唯一能支撑起恐惧之余情绪的东西，他根本无法反抗眼前的情况，除非发生奇迹...比如有人来解救他什么的。伏地魔到底又在弄些什么诡计，除了他与那些食死徒以外没人知道神秘人复活了！伏地魔可以用他的血复活，那么现在呢？伏地魔还能做出什么事来？哈利的呼吸停滞了一下，在那一瞬想起了很多人...那些无辜的不该承受战争痛苦的人...他的朋友、教授、唯一的亲人...因此哈利再次睁开眼与对方直视时，眼中原本充盈的愤恨开始变成了其他的东西。如果他的好运气真的到此为止，他也要极力的争取些什么。  
“..想让我答应你的条件，你必须保证不再伤害其他无辜的人...包括霍格沃茨的学生，伏地魔。”  
男巫略显诧异的看了眼男孩儿，笑容带了十分明显的嘲弄。如果换个人在他面前与他讲条件，那么此时此刻躺在床上的已经是一具尸体了。不过哈利...他倒是有其他的办法来教训自己的猎物。  
“一个小小的游戏罢了...我自然是不介意——在你真正的乖乖听话之后...考虑一下。”  
黑魔王耐心且不急不缓的回答着，驱动手中的东西让杖尖轻轻挤开男孩儿紧闭的后穴口，十分欣赏的看着哈利原本充盈的正义的双眸瞬间涣散，他瞪大眼睛，瞳孔也难以置信的放大，比之前任何一次的紧绷感蔓延全身。哈利哪里想得到男性与男性之间的性事意味着什么？或许他刚刚还在想着不过是被死敌强迫着出精而已——他开始像三强争霸赛中第一次看到巨龙那样怔愣的看着伏地魔了，区别只不过是这一次巨龙压在了他的身上，反正结局都是一样，一个是被火焰烧死一个是被伏地魔...  
“别出声...在你任何愚蠢的言行惹怒我之前，我不希望弄疼你。”伏地魔虚情假意的话并不能真的让哈利听话，但他真的被震惊到了，任何反抗或者挣扎的话都被噎在喉咙里。一股微凉的粘稠液体顺着被撑开的穴口流了进去，它们汇聚成一小股从魔杖的尖端涌出，争先恐后的挤开男孩儿高热的肠壁粘膜向深处蔓延。液体的进入无疑加大了肠道的敏感度，哈利被激的浑身发抖，异物感的入侵越来越强烈。他知道伏地魔在看，他知道自己的死敌正在观察着自己的反应...四肢发抖仰头喘息，这远远比不上被对方强按着宽慰时的快意，但过度的对未来发生事情的无措与恐惧足够他此时此刻呻吟出声。  
他此时此刻十分希望自己死在第一个项目或者第二个项目中间，管他什么小巴蒂什么疯眼汉，只要别让伏地魔取到他的血——或者伏地魔往他身体里灌了些什么可以当场毙命的毒药，反正那是从黑魔王的魔杖里面流出来的不是吗？除了黑暗邪恶的东西以外还能是什么。  
抵在臀肉间的魔杖离开了，至少哈利感觉到某处的穴口不再有强硬着把它分开的阻力，但液体依然在他的屁股里面，甚至随着肠肉下意识的收缩而失禁一样的想要流出来...幸好有腰下的软垫，他才没真的在死敌面前把最后一丝尊严都丢掉。  
“你真的很喜欢胡思乱想，但恐怕要让你失望了哈利...那仅仅是一些辅助液体罢了。”伏地魔又轻轻的开口了，这一次他把修长的指尖按到了男孩儿缝隙间湿润的部位，随着对方一声短促的低吟轻而易举的顶了进去。咒语夺去了哈利全身的力气，包括任何肌肉可能带来的阻碍，再加上适量的润滑...他甚至可以才想到不需要多长时间男孩儿就能吞下远比手指要粗的多的东西。  
哈利那双漂亮的绿眼睛又瞪大了，今天发生的事情对他精神以及身体的冲击力都足够强，他已经放弃了破口大骂的想法，那没什么用...除了会激怒面前的疯子...因此男孩儿什么都没有说，伏地魔似乎真的不打算把他弄死，至少现在是这样的，但他怎么可能就这样放弃杀死自己的机会？哈利在对方深入时绷紧腹部，他没办法反抗，他的身体已经完全不听使唤了，除了穴肉在反射性的吞吃那根手指以外他只能强忍着那股异样的、根本无法忽视的侵入感，假装自己是一条死鱼。  
或许伏地魔是为了羞辱他...大部分情况下肯定是的，哈利避开对方窥视自己大脑的目光猜想着，他不能让对方如愿，就算伏地魔已经答应了他的条件也不能。他一直是个善于欺骗的人，哈利一直知晓这一点。  
比液体流入的感觉更清晰，有了伏地魔口中的“辅助”，哈利甚至能在那恐怖的手指碾入时清晰的感受到润滑的黏腻感，它们让原本干涩的肠肉湿润柔软...易于开发。异物感消失的瞬间来源于伏地魔无意间触摸到的某一个位置，实际上哈利不知道他是不是无意识那么做的，他更相信那是对方的预谋。因为黑魔王的手真的很灵活，它就是那样在后穴中推挤软肉时擦过的...与男根被抚摸时全然不同的快感窜上大脑，像是电流顺着尾骨蔓延整个身体，把他大脑中所有乱七八糟的东西全都电的空白。哈利的腰部不受控的抬高，全身都因这突如其来的快感而绷紧，奈何他除了这些应激的反应以外什么事都做不了，即便他现在就想用双腿夹死面前的这个混蛋。  
“...出去。”哈利大口喘息着，只因这一下的刺激微微挪动着腰，想要把对方的手指挤出去。但伏地魔并不打算轻易放过挖掘到的宝地...他需要男孩儿尽可能的在快感中沉沦、放松，黑魔王想要蛊惑一个人何其容易，更何况是一个未经情事的小孩子。他要击碎哈利的警惕，把他的身体彻底囚禁在快感之中，灵魂之间可以相互安抚...哦，他为何之前就没有想到过呢？  
男孩儿前列腺的位置埋的很浅，男人轻而易举就能让指腹整个磨了上去，果然身下的小朋友立刻咬紧了他。  
对于初次感受快感的人来说那完全是陌生的，陌生到会分不清快乐与不适。哈利痛苦的蜷起脚趾，他甚至挣脱了一些魔力的桎梏想要合拢双腿。伏地魔似乎不打算再拘着他，双唇轻轻的动了动哈利的身体便猛地抖了一下，男孩儿的视线重新恢复清明，他转过头来瞪着对方，两条赤裸的腿瞬间朝中间并拢把男人的腰身狠狠的夹住，然后猛地就想起身朝面前男人的脸给上一拳。  
但伏地魔的动作更快，他摁住哈利暴起的手臂，不容抗拒的在那湿润的穴道中粗鲁的挤入第二根手指，成功换来男孩儿一瞬颤抖的腰身与呻吟。它们在肠道中肆意的摸索推挤，就连括约肌的收缩都无法阻止软肉被摩擦爱抚，而每当哈利想要说些什么或者重新进行反抗，伏地魔都会毫不留情的碾进那处快感直逼他全身的凹陷，并十分恶劣的顶着它挖掘翻搅。  
哈利在这种如同被强行摁进水池中灌满肺部的窒息感中大口呼吸，快感就像几双无形的手抚摸他身体的每一处地方，从后穴蔓延开来的刺激让他没办法再认真的思考该怎么去反抗...他做不到，他没办法反抗，他双腿间的阴茎无视他本人的意愿在快感中抬头，直挺挺的立在哪里。伏地魔在此期间都没有说话，也没有尝试来窥探他的大脑，这是哈利唯一值得庆幸的。他感到有一股电流在冲刷着他的膀胱...或者是其他的任何东西，这让他想要排出什么，或许是精液，哈利漫无目的的想着，因为他勃起了不是吗？  
男人安静的望着正在因自己的触碰而在快乐中沉溺的男孩儿，他在给对方充足的时间去感受和适应。黑魔王向来不是乐于施舍的人，但亲自去引导一个纯洁的灵魂堕入黑暗则又是一件快乐的事情...如果不是日记本中那片魂片发现与哈利皮肤接触时会受到灵魂抚慰，他才不会这样耐心下来去诱哄一个不经世事的雏儿与他上床。但等到真的和男孩儿碰触时原本的暴怒也会得到良好的安抚，他能够如此稳重、不带急切的完成这件事，就是要多亏了对方。他要哈利波特为他雌伏，他要占有这个男孩儿，直到他体内分散的灵魂彻底融合到一起。  
哈利在快感的浪潮中迷失了许久，准确来说当伏地魔仅靠着手指细致的去按摩他的肠道时他就射出了一次，不靠任何外力的辅助下第二次出了精。这将代表他再次进入到不适期，同时还会有短暂、不受理智控制的时候。汗水将他的额发打湿，哈利转过头来盯着伏地魔的眼睛，开始不着边际的去想为什么对方可以侵入到他的大脑，而自己就不可以？伏地魔的确如他所言没有对他进行伤害，但他还是觉得对方不可信，如果只是一味的服从那他和那群食死徒还有什么区别？梅林...哈利可从没见过伏地魔什么时候对自己的属下有好脸色。  
但伏地魔突然间朝他倾下身体，男巫的面孔相比不久前居然再次朝一个正常巫师的程度上贴近了...或许是在他高潮迷茫的时候，总之，伏地魔似乎在与他接触之后不着痕迹的进行着改变——表面上的。伏地魔并没有太在意他的小朋友在不适期胡思乱想的大脑，他抽出了浸着粘腻液体的手指，撩开原本漆黑的袍角，动作慢条斯理。  
伏地魔的身体已经完全嵌进哈利的双腿间，他撑在上方对着这个还沉溺在自己世界中愣神的男孩儿露出不怀好意的笑意，然后用自己的东西缓缓的顶开已经受到充足开拓的穴口，一寸一寸的埋了进去。  
哈利的双眼瞬间瞪的老大，他飘忽的意识被强硬拓开的撑涨感拉了回来，双腿在身体的紧绷中下意识并拢夹紧男巫的腰。不过他马上就意识到那是伏地魔的身体，于是他更用力了，企图用这种方法把对方勒死。  
黑魔王就算是重塑的肉身也不在性事方面省下哪怕一点魔力，伏地魔的尺寸绝对和他的为人一样容不得他人轻视，哈利在对方几乎将肠道撑到他无法轻易忍耐的极限时还在想，幸好伏地魔很有耐心的帮他做了些适应的工作，不然他没死在赛场也会因为对方的粗暴而失血致死...虽然巫师很少有失血过多而死的，别指望他会因为这个而感激他。  
伏地魔并不介意男孩儿如抓住生命稻草一样用双腿勒紧他，也不反感哈利像根木头一样只知道喘息。他已经在灵魂的短暂稳定中得到满足，实际上他重塑的肉身并不会屈于欲望，只要他愿意，他可以把男孩儿轻易挑逗在欲火之中而绝不插入他。可即便是这样一具瘦弱、笨拙的身体，当里面住进一个哈利波特时事情就会变得不一样。男孩儿很敏感，也很漂亮，哈利生的干净灵魂也完整的状态让他痴迷，可伏地魔同样知道哈利不可能是真正意义上“正义”“光明”的人，把这样一个徘徊在深渊与高塔之间的救世主拖入地狱，绝对是伏地魔乐意花费时间与经历去做的事情。  
“我观察你很久了...”男人浅浅的在穴道中抽送着，愉悦的看着哈利的双眸重新覆上雾气，他垂下头轻柔的开口，几乎让鼻息呼在男孩儿的耳根，“你有没有数过整个过程中你骂过我几次，哈利？”  
哈利已经像被水浸过一样，他觉得自己一定把床单全弄湿了，那上面全是他的汗水或者是什么...因为他的双腿之间除了伏地魔蛮横的肆虐以外全是被对方带出的液体，从频频交合带出的水声他能分辨出那是男人之前注入在他身体里的润滑。他努力的让自己的意识从海浪中的快意抽回，却总是在想集中精力时被对方凶狠的顶到前列腺，开口的声音立刻就会化成高声的呻吟。  
“...你活该，你..嗯！”哈利又被恶意的贯穿了一次，他咬着牙把几乎脱口而出的羞耻声全咽回去，现在他几乎是用了全力在试图用腿勒死伏地魔了，即便他完全剩不了什么力气，出精两次已经让他四肢酸软，但他还是要说，他偏要把这个嚣张的混蛋气死，“因为你做不到让我只想着你对不对？你已经七十多了汤姆...身体肯定不如从前，我骂你又怎么样？”  
伏地魔的眼神瞬间冷了。他真的是没病找病，他为什么要试图去温柔对待一个鲁莽无礼的救世主？  
就在黑魔王短暂的没有动作的一两秒钟，哈利还以为是对方真的被自己戳到痛点，他没有暗暗自喜，相反，他为自己成功惹怒到伏地魔而阵阵的后怕。因为对方粗大的性器还狰狞的埋在自己的体内。哈利在耳畔响起一声冷笑的前一秒前还在天真的想着，只要能让他不痛快，就算他会被伏地魔干死在这张床上他也不后悔。  
接下来的一段时间伏地魔用自己的身体与力量彻彻底底的教导了救世主一次什么叫做狂野的掠夺与性爱，男孩儿被死死的按进被褥，双腿被迫打开着承受一次又一次凶狠的撞击与操干，他再也压不住呻吟，意识再也没办法好好的集中起来思考任何事，如果不是伏地魔强硬的按着他，他可能现在早就被力道的贯穿弄得整个人在床铺间摩擦。等到他又在下体腾涌的几乎是残酷的快感中泄出时，伏地魔依然没有停下的意思。他把哈利翻了过来，从后方挤开穴道再次顶了进去，哈利整个身体都在欲仙欲死中颤抖，他从没体会过这个，他从不知晓男性的身体也会被使用到这种地步。他隐约觉得自己要死了，真的要被伏地魔弄死在这张床上了，可实际上这样的程度对于一个精通性事的成年人来说也只是非常容易承受的。  
伏地魔到底没有把男孩儿弄昏，他赶在哈利双眼无神之前抽出性器，在体外出了精。他应当把精液射进去的，但现在还不是时候。哈利原本比同龄人瘦小些的身体就承受不住这样的性爱，更何况是第一次开发，很快他就睡死过去，估计已经忘了此时此刻自己在哪了。  
看着一床的狼藉，伏地魔有些头疼。他还没到可以一天内大部分时间都留在这里的时候，自然没办法抱着男孩儿去清理。他只能用魔杖甩了几个清洁咒把床褥恢复曾经的干爽，又帮哈利解决了卫生问题塞回被子，确定小朋友并无大碍之后才离开房间，走出了属于自己的城堡。  
屋外的夜空衬着海水格外的漂亮，这才刚入午夜，哈利有充足的时间去休息，等待下一次黑魔王的到来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章没车，温馨小章节

chapter 3

哈利睡得很沉，意识在梦境与房间内昏昏沉沉的交织着，有些时候他甚至会在梦中回忆起昨晚的片段，随即清醒过来。  
天色蔚蓝无云，波光点缀海面，哈利看到窗帘在随着拂进卧室的海风飘扬起来，可他却没有太大的冷意。大床似乎被施了保暖的咒语，舒适柔软..可房间内吹起的微风又该是凉爽才对..这更让男孩儿产生了自己还在梦中的错觉。  
房间内又是他一个人了，正午的太阳正挂在天上，哈利缩在被子里胡乱蠕动了一会儿，并没有太多的不适感，这很奇怪，或许是伏地魔在做了缺德事后依然残存人性帮他处理了一下？哈利并不打算多想。  
家养小精灵很贴心的把早午饭一起送了过来，那小家伙甚至没有露面，男孩儿瞅着床头柜前凭空出现的美食和暖胃的糖粥，恍惚了几秒。  
伏地魔不杀他，还把他带到这个偏僻的地方圈养起来。这个杀人疯子做所的事情和他本人一样不可理喻。哈利咬着还在冒热气的午饭，镇定的去回忆昨天的一些事。  
他记得在床上时伏地魔答应放过其他人..虽说黑魔王的可信度有待考证，但如果真的是这样的机会，哈利不会轻易错过。  
“我敢打赌你在赛场上连五分钟都坚持不下去。”  
脑海凭空闪过开场前马尔福的嘲讽，哈利咀嚼的动作顿了一下，胃口没了大半。  
巨龙再怎么可怕他坚持下来了，黑糊底的潜入再难他也成功了，可就是最后的迷宫...塞德里克没有与他一起拿奖杯，于是哈利一个人见证了伏地魔的重生。  
“伏地魔...”男孩儿镇定且大胆的念叨着对方的名字，冷不丁想起伏地魔昨夜的样貌已经和重生时有较大差距，他正在往一个完全正常的人的方向过渡...  
感谢梅林，哈利并不在乎是一个什么样的怪物夺去了他的身体，当然，二年级时对汤姆里德尔的印象也给伏地魔加了不少分。  
这么一想，哈利原本就停着的手更不打算继续动了，或许神明降下灾祸需要一人挺身而出换取他人和平，哈利唯一感到无力的便是这个重任恰恰在他的身上，他把手里的食物随意扔回盘子里就想翻身下床。  
赤裸双脚踩到柔软的地毯上，哈利被身上并不能完全遮体的睡衣搞得心烦意乱。那是昨夜伏地魔强行用魔力扯坏的衣服，这混蛋居然忘记帮他修好，哈利咬着牙，攥着胸口悄悄往书桌的地方跑。  
黑魔法...黑魔法...到底是什么样的魔法能让一个只剩下灵魂的伏地魔重新获得肉体呢？哈利抓起一本陈旧的书翻了翻，里面内容大体讲的是部分的魔咒的使用，没用，第二本……也没用。连续翻了四五本，死活就是看不到相关解释。 这难道不是伏地魔的私人小书库吗？哈利直愣愣盯着面前一本黑封书嘀咕着，干脆想着坐下随便看一看。  
反正伏地魔的书多半都和他那些阴谋诡计有关系，他又没规定哈利不能动什么，这么高一个书柜直愣愣戳面前，不看的才是傻子。  
他捧着书来回翻了一阵，惊讶的发现这黑封居然是一个记事本，厚厚一整本全是墨迹的书写，而上面几近出彩的花体哈利再熟悉不过。想想看十六岁的汤姆——这是伏地魔的记录本，上面详细记载着黑魔王在年轻时外出求识游历的所见所闻，有几处甚至还有简略的涂鸦，或者疑似风景速写的东西。  
伏地魔这种神经病还有艺术功底吗？哈利冷不丁的想着，手下又翻了一页。  
窗户上悬挂的纱帘不再随风而动了，它们静悄悄的垂落在冷灰色地毯上，屋内安静的要命。  
伏地魔的日记记录的太过生动，他试过改良幻身咒从真正的墙体穿过，也记录了年轻时尝试无辅助飞行魔法的全过程。哈利盯着那些涂鸦，透过简单的线条仿佛望到了一个青年站在风景之间，指尖把玩着魔杖放出一道又一道实验性魔咒，掀起的气流缓缓吹起男人墨色的发丝，露出一张遮挡下俊美的侧脸。  
那时候的伏地魔...哈利思维的转动开始因犹豫不决而迟缓，那时候的伏地魔就已经决定踏上黑魔王的道路残杀无辜了吗？  
“我建议你一天之内不要频繁的想起黑魔王的名字。”  
哈利被这一熟悉到恨不得钻进耳膜的声音吓了一跳，手里的书砰的一声就合上了。  
“...你......”  
伏地魔看上去已经来了有一段时间，他交叠双膝靠在床头，与昨日明显不同的是，男人已经完全恢复了一个正常人类的样貌，墨色碎发随意卷在耳侧，赤红双眸正不带情绪的在哈利身上打量。  
“我是不是没有提醒你，你的思维在活跃时很容易打扰到我？”  
哈利愣了一下，明显被对方的样子震惊。此时此刻的伏地魔与他在日记中联想到的英俊并无差别...该死的，他几乎忘了伏地魔是个摄神取念高手...但是，明明他只和伏地魔对视了这一小会儿，怎么可能一直打扰到他？  
“...你在找理由吗？”哈利咽了口水，已经有准备起身离他更远的打算了。托昨晚的福，现在伏地魔只要在他面前出现他就浑身不舒服，就算变成另一副样子也不能有所缓解，“你不对我摄神取念不就不会吵到你了？”  
男人在远处笑了一下，他并不打算回答男孩儿。他手腕微抬，哈利手中的黑皮书便脱离束缚飘了起来，越过二人之间的距离轻巧的落到伏地魔的掌心。  
“黑魔王的‘旅行’日记？”伏地魔扫了眼再熟悉不过的本子，带着笑意将它放到一边，“看不出你对我的生活这么感兴趣。”  
强压着下意识产生的惧怕，哈利从对方轻蔑的语气中感受到的更多是不甘和被拆穿的羞耻。  
他看得太入迷了，从正午一直翻到现在，连窗外海面都已经染上金色，时间不早，所以黑魔王回到了这里。  
“你不想让我看可以把书都带走，不然我看什么都是我的自由。”  
伏地魔眼看着哈利随着书本的离开而起身离自己越来越远，挂在嘴边的笑意冷了不少。  
“不错，和昨天相比你现在状态果然很好——过来，哈利，你需要到我身边来。”  
凭什么？这是哈利蹙着眉下意识就想喊出的句子。伏地魔目前在他心中的危机指数比那条匈牙利树峰还要高！天杀的，他哪来的脸在做了那些事之后还这么恬不知耻的命令他自己过去？  
“你应该清楚黑魔王不喜欢无意义的等待。”耐下性子，伏地魔的声音渐冷。  
抗争下去吗？哈利在原地踌躇几秒，迈出步子。不，从昨日起他就明白失去魔杖之后根本无法与伏地魔抗衡，可要服从吗？哈利翠绿的眼中依然在绽放光彩，男人的蛇瞳正映在里面。  
服从——更不可能。  
“你昨天答应我的事情...你记得吧，对吗？”哈利又把自己身上破碎的衣服拢了拢，脚下的地毯印出男孩儿的脚印，在微微扬起的纱帘中延向床边。  
“你在质疑黑魔王的信誉。”男人的碎发随着他偏头垂落了一些，却根本遮挡不住伏地魔极具吸引力的脸，他嘴角牵出的笑容，享受着猎物一步步自投罗网。可就算如此，就算他是最让人恐惧的黑巫师，此时此刻哈利依然有一种对方就像是从那本出走出的青年一样的错觉。  
不...他原本就是伏地魔本人。  
“我不认为你有信誉这个东西...”  
哈利已经把步子挪到了对方面前，伏地魔只是扫了一眼他身上的衣服，全然不当回事一样向男孩儿伸出手。哈利闭上眼，配合的任由黑魔王有些冰冷的手掌覆到自己的后颈上。  
接下来的事情会发生什么？哈利在短短的几秒之内想到了很多种可能。被虐待，被侮辱，被伤害...甚至伏地魔会一边挖开他的伤疤一边讥讽他太过可笑。  
可那只手只是微微用力，牵引着哈利整个上半身撑在伏地魔的身上。黑魔王的手哪里都没乱动，他双眸的颜色开始在猩红中掺杂混沌的黑。  
“你要求的我已经告诉了我的食死徒，他们不会对你的朋友做什么事。假如你依然觉得黑魔王的亲口承诺没有信誉度——那没办法，哈利，你会永远生活在被欺骗的阴影中。”  
从他们肌肤相贴时，哈利的意识逐渐陷入一个混乱而平静的复杂状态，他莫名的依恋对方手掌的温度，刚刚还试图跳起来质问伏地魔的灵魂也安静下来。于是他就撑在原地，荧绿的眸子直愣愣的看着对方漆黑的黑袍，那轻盈布料的起伏下正有个杀死自己亲生父母的凶手在呼吸。  
“...被欺骗，被谁？”哈利恍神了一会儿调整了自己的姿势，在他有限的支配身体的能力范围内离伏地魔远一点。实际上伏地魔什么都没做，只是哈利根本不清楚他们之间的异样仅仅是灵魂吸引。“一直都是你在追杀我不是吗？”  
“黑魔王从不为遮掩自己的行为而撒谎，”伏地魔指尖微动，果然看到哈利的眼神更迷茫和困顿了，但这就是他的本意。“因为我不需要为了达成目的而去哄骗一个孩子送死，当然...某种程度来说他们已经成功了。”  
“...什么意思？”一股股困倦满眼脑海，灵魂安抚是一个很可怕的事实，昨晚就不对劲的感觉如今在伏地魔温冷交杂的语气中被无限扩大，“...伏地魔我不知道你讲话喜欢绕圈子。”  
男人只是重新展露笑意，他侧身拿起自己年轻时的笔记，将已经昏昏沉沉的哈利整个引上来躺在身边。  
他纤细修长的手指在书页上面点了点，一段段文字在空气中消失，又逐渐被新的段落覆盖。  
只要伏地魔愿意，这个书柜中可以出现任何他想要男孩儿看到的书。  
“今晚你只需要休息。”  
他吟念着，掌心揉进了男孩儿细软蓬松的发丝。


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章涉及双性、五大魂器np提及，雷者慎入。

chapter 4  
黑袍裹身的伏地魔显形在房间时屋内一片狼藉。柜子里的书全飞出来了，扔的哪里都是，地毯上面胡乱踩着数不清的脚印，就连床上的枕头和被子都零散的挂在一旁。  
但黑魔王没有被这些景象惊讶到，他身上的袍子如烟雾一样轻飘，领口敞的很开，一眼望去除了能衬出他皮肤的苍白还可以看到喉结下没有被遮挡住的锁骨。  
床上有两个人，一个男人，另一个是个孩子。伏地魔悄无声息的走近，连男孩儿微弱的呻吟声都听的一清二楚。  
汤姆里德尔正从背后抱着哈利，将那孩子拘在自己怀中。哈利额头尽是汗水打湿的碎发，双目迷离，赤裸的身体上布满咬痕和深浅不一的吻痕。他们的连接处在男孩儿的臀部，伏地魔甚至能看到那里依旧有粘稠的液体淌下，而哈利身前的小家伙或许是刚刚才射过一次，漂亮的外形下可怜巴巴的吐着仅剩无几的精水。  
汤姆向伏地魔勾起唇角，原本按住哈利腰部的手轻轻穿过男孩儿双膝下的腿弯邀请一样的向两侧打开。  
而那挺立的小巧阴茎与吃力吞咽巨物的后穴之间，一道绝对不可能出现在男性身体上的稚嫩缝隙正挂在上面。哈利似乎已经很累了，对这样赤裸暴露下的动作根本毫无反应，反而那稚嫩的雌穴依然在随着每一次后穴的顶弄而发抖，时不时从末端淌出晶莹的液体。  
“全抱过一遍了？”伏地魔并不惊讶，他伸出有些微凉的手随意的抚过哈利的腰，男孩儿的眼皮动了动。  
“你来的有些晚，已经有过一轮了，这不是正在等你？”汤姆无需掩饰任何恶意的笑容，他们与伏地魔的意识互通，话语之间的意思甚至不需要对上眼神都可以读懂，“小家伙儿反抗了几次，被挂坠盒收拾了。”  
伏地魔闻言挑眉，语气中兴致来了不少，碰过男孩儿腰的手也继续下移，覆过小腹绕开阴茎，指尖左右拨开柔软的肉唇轻轻碾动稚嫩的蒂珠。  
就在指尖整个碾上去的一瞬间，哈利的身体猛的弹了一下，头也吃力的动了动，他睁开眼，疲累的望向伏地魔，浑身都因为陌生快感的蔓延而颤抖。  
那双眼睛依然如宝石一样翠绿美丽，或许是曾在其他魂器身下承欢太多次，此时怎么看怎么有些没有精神。  
“没必要弄伤他，”伏地魔眯起红眸与男孩儿视线交汇，回答的依旧是汤姆的话，“哈利还小，有些事可以慢慢来。”  
“不——根本不需要，”汤姆，或者说日记本，恶意的环着哈利朝前列腺的位置磨了磨，哈利的腰再次不安分的扭动起来，似乎是想逃离。“你绝对想不到哈利在这方面的天赋有多高，我们和你一样没有见血的癖好。”  
“很好。”伏地魔的指尖依然碾在上面缓缓揉抚，哈利仰躺在日记本的怀中呻吟声不再微弱。  
哈利绝对会在面对五个魂器时反击，他很快就会发现这不只是一场身体和巫师界安全的交易，双腿之间陌生的器官导致他崩溃、歇斯底里，然后在魂器们的束缚压制住一遍又一遍的被索取、教训。  
即便是魂器之间也很少有人会有特殊的念头，但哈利的灵魂绝对是他们与黑魔王全都渴望而企图摧毁的，于是挂坠盒“教会”男孩儿如何口交，如何在几近窒息的情况下达到高潮——其他魂器多半也有自己的小心思，冠冕占有的过程温和，金杯开发男孩儿的敏感带，戒指强迫哈利跪下服从...  
可谁都没有真正的去碰哈利多出的那处女性器官，这是一份礼物，一份献给他们主魂的礼物。  
于是伏地魔将哈利接手到自己怀里时，小家伙已经累的不成样子了。  
哈利记得伏地魔漆黑的衣袍，也记得他偏低的体温。魂器们打扮不一，但没有一个真正属于黑魔王的气息。就算真的被干到脱力麻木，哈利一样能分清到底哪个才是真正的伏地魔。  
男人把哈利侧着抱在怀中，引导着男孩儿打开双腿，这样他的手就能在环拢对方时用另一只探到下方，将泥泞不堪的雌穴口简单抚慰一下。  
哈利因陌生的刺激而抖了抖，有了主魂在身边他体内的部分魂片得到了最好的安抚，没有比这更可怕了，他在伏地魔的怀中找到了归属感。  
“...你答应我的——”哈利喘的有些吃力，他的眼眸恢复了清亮，沙哑开口的第一个句子也让伏地魔对他的意志力颇有兴趣，“你答应我不攻击其他巫师，只要我...”  
“服从。”伏地魔带着笑意接道，“我说过这个承诺已经生效，你还在担心？”  
哈利还含着日记本时就已经在黑魔王的手中高潮一次，阴蒂充血之后每一次恶意的摩擦都会让他的身体颤栗。哈利不由更大程度的敞开腿，指尖却抓紧了伏地魔绸缎一样的黑袍。  
“和魂器一起时你还会抗拒，现在清醒了怎么不打算继续折腾了？”哈利的舍己为人精神太明显了，伏地魔嘲弄着开口，触在一片湿黏中的手在男孩儿控制不住弹起腰身时挤开软肉埋入穴道中。  
哈利惊呼了一声，干脆放开衣服去抓伏地魔的肩膀，伏地魔的手指在阴道中每每抚平褶皱摩擦内壁，都换来他更重的喘息和更大的抓力。  
他下意识的看向伏地魔抱住自己的手，上面的指甲尖利无比，一瞬有些愣神。  
“一个保护咒而已。”享受着活体魂器在身边的充实感，伏地魔意外的耐心。  
指腹摩挲过雌穴内每一处稚嫩的软肉，在触及上壁某块栗状大小的区域时哈利身体猛的缩了一下，咬不住的呜咽从他口中泄了出来。  
“什么...东西...？”莫名恐惧与快意一齐朝他涌了过来，就算已经被开苞哈利也压根不清楚这种异性的陌生刺激来源哪里。那和前列腺碾压时带来的快感完全不同，一个直击下体，而伏地魔触及的位置却让他全身都经不住痉挛，阴道瞬间含紧了男巫的手指。  
“放松。”伏地魔第一个冰凉的吻落在了哈利通红的耳尖上。  
对双性身体的引导需要极大的耐心和责任感，魂器们做不到这点，自然全都推给了主魂。而伏地魔并不在意进入哈利两穴的任何一个，他需要持续的和这男孩儿保持接触来修复自己的魔力与灵魂，在彼此灵魂相继平静之下，黑魔王很乐意给哈利一次完美的两性体验。  
第二根指节早就埋进去了，二指频繁的进出爱抚敏感区域，哈利原本咬紧不放的力道也因强烈的快意放松下来，腿根发着抖将脸彻底埋在伏地魔的怀里。报复性的把溢出的眼泪鼻涕全抹在伏地魔的衣服上。  
哈利在第二次阴道高潮时闭上了眼。女穴分泌的爱液太多，光是伏地魔的手指的抽送哈利都能听到明显的水声。这身体或许根本不是他的，哈利在快感浪潮中恍惚的想着，既然伏地魔都能给他自己造个新身体出来，也许也乐忠于给别人顺手做一个？  
他动了动，把自己身体从男人牵连银丝的手指脱离出来。伏地魔没有阻止，他的臂弯依旧环拢着哈利，看着男孩主动的解开自己黑色的袍子，打开双膝爬到了他的腿上。  
哈利抽了抽鼻子，寻思着相比其他汤姆里德尔，伏地魔本人真的是没有太多趣味可言，或许真的和他上了年纪有关？还是说伏地魔其实是一个保守至极的男人...魂器的几轮折磨哈利都承受下来了，他没必要再在伏地魔的面前也继续任由宰割。  
或许会疼痛，或许会迷失，但就算已成定局哈利也要搏一搏。  
他扶住伏地魔的双肩，迎着那根硬挺的阴茎一咬牙缓缓坐了下去。  
伏地魔及时的托住了男孩儿柔软的臀部，让阴茎粗大的顶端缓慢顶开穴口缓慢撑开内壁送入，每挺近一寸哈利的腰都会软一次。或许真的和汤姆说的一样，男孩儿在这方面天赋也很高，伏地魔并不介意哈利的大胆。  
他宽大的手掌扣住男孩儿的腰，彻底的将剩下半截猛的操进去。哈利惊呼着呻吟，张口咬在了伏地魔的光滑的肩膀上。  
好吧...好吧...黑魔王今夜脾气难得的好，但并不代表他不会对男孩儿反击的行为进行报复。他搂着哈利的腰将他按回床褥中，在救世主一瞬迷茫的双眼中大幅度分开他的双腿推叠到胸前，在粘稠四溢的淫液下恶狠狠的重新操干进去。  
哈利咬着牙死命抓挠伏地魔的背部，他没办法再控制泪水了，雌穴带来的快感是完全将他托上云端的快乐，他喘息，哭泣，却始终没有像在其他魂器身下那样避开施暴者的眼睛。  
哈利绿眸闪着光，他的视线与伏地魔猩红的蛇瞳交织缠绕，一刻都没有错开。  
看上去粗暴的性爱却根本没有痛苦和疼痛，伏地魔的动作霸道中带着微不可查的温柔。哈利敏锐的抓住了那一丝战利品，在泪水中挤出笑容。  
他们之间的关系一直会以这样不堪的形式延绵下去吗？哈利伸出手环拢伏地魔的脖颈将他拉了下来，黑魔王没有躲避，他们的结合之处依然在碰撞中产生联系。  
下一秒，哈利吻上了他。


End file.
